


Lucky meeting

by Mica_707



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), COVID19, First Meetings, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito takes medication, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Naegi Makoto and Komaeda Nagito are friends, Nagito self deprecating, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), School is closed, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, becoming friends, covid19 au, not really that shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mica_707/pseuds/Mica_707
Summary: The school is closed due to a virus and only a few students are staying at the dorms.Hajime meets Nagito for the first time and needs to help him.(Name changed from Learning to love to Lucky meeting)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Lucky meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Danganronpa fic so I`m sorry when it`s a little out of character for some of them but I tried my best!  
> Also I don`t have a beta reader and this is the first time I`m writing a fanfiction in english so if you have any tips please don`t hesitate to tell me!

Hajime was bored. Most students went home to their families, since the school is closed because of the virus. The few that stayed at the dorms either didn`t have anywhere else to go or really didn`t want to see their families. Hajime definitely belonged to the latter option. He walked around the dorms not really having any aim. The reserve course dorms already left behind, he walked around in the main dorms from the ultimates.

It was just as quiet as the reserve course one. A sight escaped Hajime`s mouth as he went up the stairs not knowing where exactly he wanted to go. His eyes wandered over the doors on the third floor back to the stairs. His legs were going for the next stair as he suddenly heard a loud crash. It sounded as if something heavy hit the floor. Without thinking Hajime rushed to the end of the corridor. The noise definitely came from one of the doors in the far end. Loud breathing -probably hyperventilation- could be heard from the door to his left. Hajime´s Hand lifted to the door to knock but there was no response. Something was wrong, he definitely knew that.

“I`m going to open the door, okay?” With his hand already on the handle he pushed down. Relieved to find the door unlocked he pushed it open. A white haired, tall guy laid on the floor, his body trembling and hyperventilating. Hajime went into the room without hesitation and knelt down to the other guy. “Hey can you hear me?” He took the other guys shoulders and brought him up a little so he could lean against the side of the couch next to them. The white haired guy didn`t seem to register anything Hajime said and kept on staring at nothing, eyes glossy and unfocused. “Can you hear me? Hey, look at me!” Hajime began to panic as there was still no reaction. Helpless tears began to fill his eyes as he took the hyperventilating mess in front of him in a tight hug. “Calm down, listen to my breathing and try to follow it.” He breathed in for a few seconds, hold it for one and slowly breathed out again.

He kept repeating and repeating. After a few times he felt the other get calmer, breath steadiyng and body calming under his grip. Hajime still kept going for a while until he decided that the white haired guy calmed down enough and freed him from his hug with a relieved sight. “Are you okay?” “I- I´m feeling better now.. thanks” he answered, voice hoarse and quiet. “Ah I should get you some water” Hajime got up and searched through the cabinets for a glass while the others eyes followed him.

He didn`t take long to find a glass and filled it up in the bathrooms sink. As he returned he found the other now sitting on the couch, watching him with a frown on his face. “Here” with that he gave him the glass of water. The other took a big sip “I`m sorry. I`m better now so you don`t need to waist more time here.” Hajime looked surprised “Huh?”

“I mean I was just lucky that someone was around to help. But you ended wasting your time on someone like me” Hajime didn`t understand what exactly was going on but he still said “I was bored and wandered around. So it`s not like I had anything better to do?..?” The one on the couch just looked at him, his hand reaching to his chin. “Anyway, I should probably introduce myself. I`m Nagito Komaeda.” “Uhhm I`m Hajime Hinata.”

He paused for a second. “Do.. does this happen often?” Nagito broke eye contact and looked to the side “Ah… no. Those are just side effects because I needed to change my medication. I knew it would have side effects but I didn`t know it would escalade that much.. I`m sorry you had to see that” Medication? Hajime wondered why but he just met Nagito so he didn`t ask. “Side effects huh.. I thought that doctors were pretty careful when it came to changing medication.” He didn`t know a lot about it but he heard the ultimate nurse talk about it before when he had to visit the schools nurse office. (Which he had been visiting a lot since the lockdown. The ultimate nurse wanted to check on everyone regularly)

“Yeah, but the reason why I needed to change medication was because they couldn`t import it anymore. They have problems with many medications running low. All thanks to Covid.” A bitter smile spread over his lips. “Oh I didn`t know about that. That sounds really bad.” That would mean that a lot of people wouldn`t be able to get certain medication and he knew that there wasn`t a replacement for all of them. He didn`t know if they were affected but just the thought of it made his heart ache.

“Well enough about that. I`m way to curious Hinata! I haven`t really seen you around campus and just realized I don`t even know your talent!” Hajime froze “I`m actually-“

“K..Komaeda? Your door is open… I- Is everything alright?” The door slowly opened and Mikan Tsumiki the ultimate nurse entered the room, interrupting the conversation. Her eyes widened “AH sorry am I interrupting something?” “Hello Tsumiki! Doing your round in the dorms again?” Nagito sounded cheerful but his voice was still strained. The nurse immediately picked up on that “Y-you don`t sound so good. Did something happen?” with those words she entered the room and walked up to him “No no I`m fine. Just some side effect from the medication change”

She didn`t seem convinced and looked at Hajime with a questioning face “I found him on the floor hyperventilating” He answered truthfully “Y-You WHAT. You`re not fine.” Her nurse instinct took over as she examined Nagito. “I knew I should have checked more regularly.” She looked upset “You know I don`t want that. You shouldn`t-“ Mikan shushed him, what surprised Hajime. “S-Stop. You shouldn´t put yourself down all the time.” Nagitos eyes widened “But I`m just worthless trash. I don`t even have a real talent.” Hajime looked at him confused.

Tsumiki let out a sigh already giving up on arguing. “You need to rest. It´s already getting late anyway. You should take the medications and go to bed.” He just nodded in return “Uhmm..ah.. I`m worried that it could happen again tonight.” She looked at Hajime “I k-know it`s a lot to ask but could you stay here over night? I would stay here if I could but I have a lot to do.”

“ME?” Tsumiki flinched under Hajimes loud voice “I`m sorrryyy b-but you`re the only option right now” Nagito stood up from the couch “No, it`s okay. I don`t need anyone to look after me. I can handle it.” Hajime shook his head “I do agree with Tsumiki. You shouldn`t be alone tonight…. But I don`t know you. Isn`t it better if someone else looked after you?” Mikan thought about it “There aren`t many from our class left in the dorms.. and I…uhhmm” She went silent and Nagito continued “It`s obvious. If you asked them, they would refuse anyway. They hate me, which is fair I know my place.” Mikan looked bewildered. “N-no that`s not true! They don`t hate you Komaeda…But the ones still left would probably decline..”

Hajime was so confused about this whole situation but still felt bad for Nagito. “It`s okay I can stay” Mikan gave him a big smile “Thank you Hinata” she turned to the other one “And you need to accept that he stays” He nodded “Ah, if that`s what you want then I can`t say no” his eyes darted to the ground in defeat.

They talked a little to settle the plan. Hajime would sleep on the couch, even when Nagito wasn`t fond of that idea either. He left the room with Tsumiki to get some stuff from his dorm. “I-I`m so sorry. I shouldn`t have pulled you into this.” “No it`s fine. It feels good to help and it`s not like I have anything else to do.” He answered sincere and got a small smile back. “I should be going then. I still have some things to do. If you need me you can call the nurse office. Ah and… Komaeda doesn`t know that you are from the reserve course right? You should keep it at that.” He looked at her confused “T-trust me it`s better that way. See you tomorrow.” She walked in the other direction “Yeah, see you tomorrow”

When he got back to Nagitos room he was still confused about a lot of what happened. He just hoped he would get some answers to the questions in his mind later. After changing into his pyjamas he flopped down onto the couch that was already prepared for him. Nagito came out of the bathroom “Are you really okay with sleeping on the couch?” Hajime smiled at him “Of course it`s okay! We already talked about it. It would be better for you to sleep on a bed anyway.”

With a sight he walked to his bed and sat down. “Yeah,yeah..uhmm sorry if I`m asking again but since we got interrupted last time, what is your ultimate? I`m just really curious.” Hajime hesitated and thought about what Mikan told him. He didn`t get it. Should he lie? “Ehmm, you see I`m actually from the reserve course.” He couldn`t lie, not about that. Nagitos eyes wandered over him “Huh, that explains why I haven`t seen you around. I did feel like you were different but that is kinda a surprise.”

He began to laugh “I can`t believe I thought you were someone amazing!” what was happening? Hajime was shocked. He looked at Nagito who was laughing as if someone told him the funniest joke he ever heard. “Stop laughing! I may not be in the main course right now but I will make it.” Anger grew in him as Nagito just began to laugh more. “You really think that? Wow. That`s Pathetic.” He abruptly stopped laughing. “You do know that they are just using you, right? They just need money.” Hajime clenched his jaw “Yes, I know. But I`m different than them.” He could feel the eyes from the other burning through him “Different than them? What`s that supposed to mean?” He couldn`t tell him. He couldn`t tell anyone. “None of your business. We should go to sleep.” He laid down, facing away from Nagito and closed his eyes. He heard a low hum from the other. Soon the lights got turned off and both of them drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don`t know when I will post new chapters because of work but I try to update monthly!
> 
> Also: i don`t know a lot about medication and about changing medication but I tried to write about the stuff I heard from others!
> 
> Edit: I tried to add more spaces into the text. I hope they make sense-


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter. I still need to get used to write in english but I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> As I said before some tips are always welcome!

It was in the middle of the night when Hajime woke up. The room was dark and only the light of a street lamp shined through the blinds. All kinds of noises drifted through the room as Nagito threw himself around on the bed in his sleep. Hajime cautiously stood up and went to the bed. Was Nagito having a nightmare?

Quiet mumbling came from his lips and Hajime leaned closer. “Help me, someone, please help me.” A low grunt came after and Nagito´s arms seemed to search for something.

Hajime didn`t know what to do but he knew not to wake someone up from a nightmare, so he took one of Nagito´s arms to try to calm him down. The searching stopped and a sight came like an answer. He stayed like this for a little bit until he was sure the other fully calmed down and put his arm down onto the bed. Still being tired and only half awake Hajime got back to the couch and went back to sleep.

The next time he woke up the sun was already up and he heard the sound of a shower. Hajime slowly stretched and sat up as he heard the water stop. A shower sounded so good right now but he should go to his room for that later.

After a little while the door to the bathroom opened and Nagito came into the room. He was wearing black pants and a green loose shirt. A white towel was laying around his neck to keep his clothes dry from his still wet hair. “Good morning” Hajime only answered with a grunt. “Not a morning person, huh?” Nagito chuckled as he began drying his hair with the towel.

A knock was heard on the door and the taller one went to open it. “Ah, good morning Tsumuki!”

Still tired Hajime walked into the bathroom to at least wash his face. As the cold water hit him he immediately felt more awake. He went back into the main room after he fixed his hair and saw Nagito taking something out of his nightstand.

“We should get breakfast” the luckster said while stuffing the things he was holding into his jacket. A low noise came from Hajime´s stomach and he blushed slightly “Yeah, I´m getting hungry”

After eating in the dorms cafeteria and Nagito taking his medication – the ones he took out of his nightstand earlier – they went to the reserve course dorms so Hajime could finally shower. Nagito told him that Mikan was still insisting that someone looked after him, so they would spend the rest of the day together.

They were just getting out of Hajime´s room when someone from the reserve course approached them. “There you are! Ishimaru has been searching you Hinata”

“Ishimaru? Why is he searching for me?” He didn´t remember the other students name but it´s not like he cared either. “He was doing his rounds this morning to check that everyone is behaving. Where have you been?” the student seemed to notice Nagito but swiftly averted their eyes. “I should probably talk to him. Do you know where he is right now?”

“He is probably helping Makoto! He just came back.” Nagito came forward “Makoto is back? I thought he would stay with his family.” He said cheerfully and tugged at Hajime´s arm. “We should go to his room then!”

They were walking through the main course dorm again, Nagito leading the way since he knew where the room was. Makoto was just talking to Kiyotaka in front of his room as they reached their destination.

The moment Kiyotaka saw Hajime he frowned. “Hinata! Where have you been? You were no where in the reserve course dorm!” he demanded an answer loud and clear.

“Hey, I´m sorry! I should have told someone. I was sleeping in Komaeda´s room because Tsumiki asked me to look after him.” Kiyotaka looked puzzled. “But why would you do that? Wouldn´t it have been smarter to get someone from the same dorm?”

“Well I was there in the right moment and” Hajime hesitated.

“And there wasn´t anyone from my class who would have agreed, probably, as far as I know them. You probably know what I mean. But at least I was lucky enough that at least Hinata accidentally got involved.” Nagito just finished for him.

“I…I think I understand. Hinata, the next time something like this happens please tell me or one of your classmates! If you would excuse me I need to take care of something!” he walked away as soon as he finished.

Someone chuckled and Hajime looked to the person it belonged to. “I think he is still confused about all your last conversations.” Makoto looked amused at Nagito. “I guess your right. We just have different views of what ultimate talent is…and I guess he has a hard time to understand my luck.” A sight left him.

“You know he tries to understand. Anyway, why did someone need to look after you? Did something happen?” a worried expression took over Makoto´s smile. “Just my medication nothing serious. Let´s not talk about someone like me. I´m more interested on why you are back!”

The short luckster didn´t seem happy with the short answer but he didn´t pry. “My family is alright and healthy! And I heard that they needed more help at the school so I decided to come back. It was better anyway…I had a fight with my sister but nothing serious.”

“Sounds rough, but I´m happy that you´re back! It was really lacking on hope around here. But now that you´re back I just know that everyone will be so much happier and hopeful!” Makoto blushed a little at that. “You don´t need to exaggerate.” He looked at Hajime and tried to change the topic “You´re Hajime Hinata right? I don´t think we talked before!”

“Yes, but I did hear a lot about you from the others. It feels like everyone knows you.” An awkward laugh came in response “Well yeah I guess. I´m a class representative and try to help out in different school matters too.” He scratched his cheek. “anyway, it´s weird seeing you two together. How did that happen?”

Nagito´s smile dropped “As I said before it was just my luck.” He needed to pry this time “Yeah, yeah but seeing you with a reserve course student is something new! Well, without snapping at them.”

It took a little and Nagito looked like he was thinking carefully on what to say next. “Mhh I guess..” he half looked at Hajime “..he isn´t that bad.”

Makoto couldn´t believe his ears and gave them a bright smile. “That´s great! Are you two friends?” silence was the answer and Nagito looked at the ground. “Ah, I uhmm I don´t know.”

“Sure, why not” Hajime got a surprised look from his new friend “I mean we don´t know each other that good yet but I don´t mind being friends.” It just blurted out of his mouth. He was actually not really sure what to think about Nagito because of how he acted before they went to sleep but he was curious about him.

“Are you sure about that? People close to me always get hurt…” he looked unsure his eyes giving out fear. “What do you mean by that?”

“I´m sure it´s fine. We´re friends too and nothing ever happened to me!” Makoto tried to help out. “No, that´s different. You´re talent is luck, just like mine. Your luck cancels out my bad luck. I explained it already, didn´t I?”

“I´m sorry, I´m kinda lost. Bad luck? I thought your talent was the same as Naegi´s?” Hajime was lost, how many times has he been confused the last two days? The answer is too many times.

“Let me explain. We both have ultimate luck but it works different. Makoto´s luck is, no offense, pretty average. It works in smaller ways. Like if he didn´t learn for an exam he would still get an average grade. Well we don´t know more about his luck anyway. They still try to figure out more but as I said it works in small ways so they have problems to know what exactly is his luck and what not.” Nagito waited a second to get the confirmation that Hajime understood and continued.

“My luck on the other hand is really flashy and obvious. It also needs a good and bad luck balance. Every time I have good luck there has to be bad luck before or after. I will give you an example: There was this one time in middle school where I got kidnapped by a serial killer. They wanted to use me for ransom but as they found out that I don´t have relatives they just left me. The police found me and released me from the garbage bag I got kidnapped in. I found a lottery ticket in the bag and it turned out that I won three million yen!” he said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“You..Is this some kind of joke?” baffled he looked between the lucksters but they both seemed to be serious. “This is one of the normal examples. I know it´s hard to understand but he is telling the truth.” Makoto reassured.

“I think I need some time to process that.” Nagito chuckled “I can understand that and I can understand if you don´t want to befriend me.”

Hajime shook his head “No, even when it does sound uhmm..strange. I would still like to befriend you.” It may sound weird but he actually wanted to be more friends now. He wants to know more about this strange luck and about Nagito in general.

“I don´t know why you would still want that but if you insist, I can´t say no.” A honest smile crossed Nagito´s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the aprupt stop. I wasn´t planning on making their conversation so long... it just kinda happend- 
> 
> Idk why but I kinda struggle with Hajime´s character. I hope he is not too out of character;;;


	3. Peaceful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is a little shorter. It´s a little stressful at work and my motivation said bye ^^`` but ehmm yeah. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

After talking about cooking later they decided to leave since Makoto still needed to unpack his things. “Ah wait! Hinata can I talk to you for a minute?” Hajime looked surprised at the smaller one and nodded.

“Well, I´m going ahead then. See you later!” Nagito waved at them and headed to the stairs.

After he was out of earshot Makoto began to talk “I just.. please try to take care of him. I´m his only actual friend at the moment and I can´t always be there for him. I hope it´s not too much to ask, since you don´t even know him since that long. This may sound weird but you might be one of the only people to come through to him, since he doesn’t see you as someone better than him. He idolizes all of the ultimates and doesn´t even care that most of them treat him bad. It´s weird, he even sees me as someone amazing even though we have the same talent.”

The area was silent while Hajime let the information process. “I think I know what you mean. I can try but I´m not sure if it will work out.” He answered honestly and earned a big smile from the other “Thank you so much! If you ever need advise or help in any form don´t hesitate to come to me, alright?”

“I will. See you later.”

He caught up to Nagito as he was about to open his door. “Ah, that was fast! Did he ask you to take care of me or something like that?” he said as he went into his room.

Hajime looked at him with wide eyes “That´s exactly what he asked. How did you know?” the other chuckled “He is pretty easy to read. He always cares about others and tries his best to help anyone. He is so full of hope.” A sight escaped his lips as he talked so fondly about Makoto.

“You like him a lot, don´t you?” Hajime asked as he sat down on the couch, watching Nagito as he switched on the TV. “Who wouldn´t like Makoto. Really, I don´t think I know anyone who dislikes him.”

They decided to watch a crime show that was currently running. After a few hours of watching TV and some light chatter Hajime began to get Hungry. So they decided to go to the kitchen to make food. Nagito sent a text to Makoto on the way and so they met up and began cooking.

“It´s been a while since I cooked” Hajime admitted as he helped Nagito to get out some utensils. “What have you been eating then since the lockdown?” Makoto asked while searching a nice recipe on his phone.

“Well, since there is nearly no one left in my dorms we all order food together.” He laughed awkwardly “So you ate junk food every day.” The smaller one concluded and looked at Nagito “ What about you? I know you´re not the best with cooking.”

“Yeah but you know I really don´t like junk food. So I had to cook. It was mostly something really easy or something.” While talking he distracted himself with taking out some pans.

Makoto watched him with worry in his eyes “You did eat every day, right?” the one in question twitched slightly “Ah, of course I did!” Makoto didn´t seem happy with the answer but didn´t say anything else either. Hajime made a mental note to eat with Nagito regularly.

As they decided on what they should cook Hajime decided to get into the storage room to get everything and left the lucksters alone.

“Sooo” Makoto began “I´m still curious. Hinata is a reserve course student but you act so different with him.” Nagito gave him a small smile. “When he told me that he wasn´t an ultimate I had a small argument with him. But he told me that he is different than the others and that he will get into the main course. It´s weird, he actually sounded so sure of it.” Makoto sighted “So it still has to do with having talent.” He seemed displeased with it.

Nagito played nervously with his hands “I mean, I don´t know? I´m pretty sure none of the reserve course students will get into the main course. So even if Hinata is just one of them…he is, I don´t know? He is just different in some way.”

The other seemed to light up at that and wanted to say something but Hajime just came back. They began preparing and cooking everything together while talking about all kinds of things. After everything was finished they sat down in the cafeteria and ate.

“That´s delicious!” Hajime announced and the others agreed with him. “I´m happy it didn´t end in a disaster.” Nagito said relieved.

“I had a lot of fun!” Makoto said already halfway done with his food. Hajime looked at him amused “You eat pretty fast.”

“That happens when your sister is someone like Komaru” he laughed awkwardly. “I wish I had any siblings.” Hajime said and Makoto shrugged “Well it has good and bad points. I love her a lot but she can also be really annoying.”

“She´s something” Nagito said with a sight. Makoto laughed at that “You two really had a bad start.” Hajime looked between the two “What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Next update will be next month again so Merry Christmas and a happy new year! (as good as the current situation lets it. I guess-)


	4. The end of the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is the end!  
> I know this chapter is pretty short and a little rushed but I hope you still enjoy it!  
> I decided to end this here because I realized I´m not really good with slice of life stuff. I´m probably going back to writing horror, angst or something similar. (I´m actually writing a danganronpa pre game ff at the moment but I´m going to write a few chapters before I upload that one)

Makoto told the story of how his sister and Nagito first met. Nagito was really excited and wanted to know if Komaru was just as hopeful as her brother but apparently that wasn´t the case and Nagito was really disappointed. Komaru was just weirded out by him.

“I kinda understand her” Hajime said raising an eyebrow at Nagito who just rolled with his eyes. “She is just a normal young girl.. Not a smart one either” he said and Makoto laughed.

They chatted for a while and cleaned the kitchen. “I had a lot of fun! Let´s do this again sometime.” Makoto said with a big smile and the other two agreed. “But I need to go now. I still have some things to do” he added apologizing.

“No problem Makoto! I should go visit Tsumiki anyways.” Nagito smiled at the other luckster “I´m happy you´re back”

They parted their ways and Hajime went to the nurse office with Nagito. “Komaeda! I was awaiting y-you.” Tsumiki greeted them with a smile. Nagito sat down on one of the beds while she examined him.

“How do you feel?” “better, I guess.” She asked him a few more questions and finished up.

“Everything looks g-good. Your stable and I doubt it will happen again but I`m still going to do some daily checks, o-okay?” Nagito looked at her “So Hinata doesn´t need to supervise me anymore?”

“Y-yes, thank you again Hinata.” She answered. “Ah, I see. So Hinata you´re not stuck with me anymore. Sorry for the inconvenience” he looked at his hands while speaking and Hajime couldn’t hold back. He squatted in front of Nagito and took his hands in his. The other looked shocked at him.

“Komaeda..No Nagito. Don´t say that. I am your friend, remember? I´m not leaving you behind and you´re not an inconvenience. I like to hang out with you. We might not know each other since that long but I really consider you a friend, okay?” he gave him an honest smile as Nagito still tried to process his words.

Then suddenly Nagito began crying and pulled Hajime in a hug. They stayed like this for a while as Nagito sobbed into Hajimes shoulder.

Friends. It was something Nagito didn´t know much about. His only actual friend is Makoto. Even when he says he´s okay with no friends, that he doesn´t deserve them anyway. He still desires to be liked, to be loved.

Friends. Yes, he gained another friend and it made him really happy but it also scared him. What if he messes up? What if his friend got hurt because of him? Does he really deserve friends?

This is the beginning of a great friendship. Or more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I might make one shots that have to do with this story but I´m not sure yet.


End file.
